


When a Line is Crossed

by Rollinginthesheep



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, and the weeknd's 'pretty', but perrie loves it, inspired by 'i get off' by halestorm, louis is a manipulative bastard, shamefullly smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollinginthesheep/pseuds/Rollinginthesheep
Summary: I wasn’t naïve, nor was I foolish. I knew he could see me yet I revealed myself another time. It was a pleasure I truly couldn’t explain for the life of me, but it ignited the hungry desire that bubbled at the pits of my stomach. That darker side of me, which hid under the glitter and smiles, needed this violation, needed this filthy feeling,it needed him.





	When a Line is Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2012/2013, but the time doesn't really matter too much to the story. Enjoy this twisted little one shot!

****

**There’s so much left unspoken**   
**Between the two of us**   
**It’s so much more exciting**   
**To look when you can’t touch**

  
I wasn’t naïve, nor was I foolish. I knew he could see me yet I revealed myself another time. It was a pleasure I truly couldn’t explain for the life of me, but it ignited the hungry desire that bubbled at the pits of my stomach. That darker side of me, which hid under the glitter and smiles, needed this violation, needed this filthy feeling, _it needed him._

The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the globe near the mirror. I could hear bustling noise down the hallway, but I tuned it out, already frustrated with my fiancé and his friends. Zayn wasn’t the most sociable person to begin with and the fact that he’d used yet another one of the few nights we got together to host a gathering at his house hurt. I was upset he didn’t seem to want to spend time alone with me anymore. It was as though the physical side of our relationship had become non-existent, instead replaced with a routine laziness which resembled an old married couple, not two young people seemingly at the pinnacle of their relationship.

It was as though the man I’d once knew, the one who would pull me close and watch me with hungry eyes had been replaced by a middle-aged codger. I didn’t mind relaxing, but I was unsatisfied and yearning to feel desired. I needed a body to hold me close and to feel another’s skin against my own. Even the mere thought of it caused a pleasure to spark in the pits of my stomach and a heat to flush my pale cheeks.

I slid off the dress I’d been wearing, wanting to put on something looser and more comfortable. The material slipped to the floor and I examined my lingerie clad figure in the full length mirror. _I couldn’t be that undesirable, right?_ I knew I wasn’t the best looking woman but I had a reasonably toned figure but also managed to have the enough hips for a man to grab onto with a dirty mind to match. Zayn knew I liked to get somewhat kinky in the bedroom and it used to drive him wild…but now…I sighed, hearing a soft creak behind me. My expression remained blank, despite my urge to smirk. _Predictable._ Yes, despite his infamously cheeky persona Louis Tomlinson was nothing if not predictable.

I could see his outline, concealed in the shadows casted from the doorframe. His blue eyes were trained upon my backside and I couldn’t resist _ever so slightly_ tensing my cheeks together. I could almost hear him groan. I reached behind my body, undoing the clasps of my bra and pulling down my arms, tossing the material to the floor and reaching my hands to oh so casually run my hands through my hair. My hands ran down my body slowly as though I was simply stretching and not utterly teasing the hidden lad. I heard another creak and I figured he’s probably feeling himself up through his pants.

Vindictively, I strode toward the walk in wardrobe, picking up my bra as I went. I grabbed a high waisted skirt and a button-up white blouse before shoving on a pair of heels. I looked presentable enough. I headed back out into the bedroom and pretended to do a double take when Louis pushed open the door.

“Oh hi Louis!” I greeted cheerfully, noting his flushed cheeks and the visible lump in his trousers. Part of me wanted to giggle for teasing him and deceiving him, another part of me wanted to shove him against the wall and do him now.

I wasn’t stupid; I knew Louis was an attractive guy. That was why he had always had such an effect on me. Before I’d gotten with Zayn, Louis had been my favourite member of One Direction and the tattoos and stubble had done nothing to hinder the attraction I had towards him.

Louis coughed, probably feeling awkward as he’d nearly just wanked off to me and had to pretend he hadn’t. It was amusing.

“Ah-hey Perrie, Zayn sent me up to tell you it’s dinner time.” He announced. And you got a peep show as well…again.

“Awesome, thanks!” I grinned brushing past him and pointedly letting my skirt swish as I strode in front of him down the stairs.

_I loved making him twitch._

_I loved having an effect on him._

It made me feel more wanted than I had with Zayn in months.

The kitchen and living room was bustling with activity. Liam and Sophia were chatting and helping Zayn serve dishes and utensils to the table. Harry was typing away on his phone, Niall and Barbara were watching the tv and giggling madly at something. I swear those two were never, not laughing. Eleanor was notably absent as Louis and her had broken up a month or so ago. It made things a little less awkward when we all got together as Eleanor hadn’t liked me at all. Out of each of the girlfriends I was probably got along with Barbara the best. She was cheeky and light hearted and reminded me of my bandmates.

“There you are Pezza!” Harry called, noticing my presence and shoving his phone back into his pocket. He stood up and bounded over, sweeping me up into an affectionate hug. Niall and Harry were big huggers, and I was far too use to them greeting them in this manner. Speaking of the other, the blonde devil came over a moment later and replaced his bandmate’s position.

“Hey guys!” I smiled, sharing a wave with Barbara, who came to a stop beside Niall, the latter wrapping his arm around her waist. Those two were obviously still in their honeymoon phase, as they could barely keep their hands off each other. I was somewhat envious, I could remember how much pleasure Zayn and I had shared at that stage of our relationship.

I glanced over at Zayn who had come over and paused at my side. He gave me a smile, the same one he used when posing with fans or was stuck in a particularly long interview. It seemed forced. I couldn’t figure out why.

“Well let’s eat!” Liam announced and I was thankful for his interjection. I didn’t want to even try deciphering why Zayn was in a grumpy mood tonight. He was the one who had invited his friends over, not me.

We all headed toward the table and I found myself seated between Zayn and Louis. Everyone started serving their meals and I waited until Niall and Liam (the biggest eaters) had gotten their pick before I even attempted to grab servings for myself. I reached out for the potato salad and found my hands bumping with another pair beside me.

“Sorry!” Louis and I exclaimed at the same time. We both laughed awkwardly before he allowed me to grab the bowl first. I served up some for myself before glancing at Zayn who was regarding me with dark steely eyes. _What was he pissed about now?_ I wondered.

“Do you want some, babe?” I asked innocently and he shook his head curtly and I shrugged, turning to hand the bowel to Louis who grinned at me.

“Thanks, love.” He smiled in response. We all fall into silence once serving is over, absorbed in our own meals. I mused on my fiancé’s mood and Louis’ repeated actions earlier in Zayn’s room. I knew it was wrong to even encourage such behaviour, but I couldn’t help myself. It seemed Zayn’s temperament and lack of interest was becoming increasingly worse instead of better, and I found myself frustrated and in need of someone showing they wanted me.

I sighed, placing my fork down. I needed to get Zayn interested and his old self again, before my eye pondered wandering further. I loved Zayn, _I truly did_ and all I wanted was that spark to return to our once perfect relationship. I decided to take this into my own hands.

As Liam began to tell the story of Sophia and his trip to the aquarium the other day, I snuck a hand under the table in Zayn’s direction. He was staring at his friend as he spoke and didn’t even notice my approach until my hand landed on his jean clad leg. He flinched under my touch but made no move to react. I decided to test my boundaries a little more. My hand slid slowly up his leg, reaching the very spot I was searching for. I cupped him through the material, my hand upon his bulge. Zayn bit his lip before reaching under the table and pushing my hand away.

“Not now, Perrie.” He murmured to me, in a low volume no one else could hear. I sighed.

“When?” I asked pointedly. He merely shook his head before turning his attention back to Liam. I tried one more time to get him interested, but I was only met with his hand pulling my wrist away. A moment later I stood up, annoyed and wanting to give myself a moment to collect my frustrations. I was met with a few curious stares but I ignored them, heading down the hall to the bathroom to wash my hands and control my flaring temper.

I glanced at my reflection over the sink. _Why didn’t Zayn want me?_ I’d lost count the amount of times he’d rejected me recently. _Was there someone else? Why wasn’t I good enough anymore?_ I sighed, running a hand through my hair and straightening my skirt before heading back out to the dining room where Niall was now laughing loudly as Harry told the table about his run in with Austin, Gemma’s boyfriend who despite being mates with the lads, had been terrified of Harry’s reaction when he’d found out he was dating his sister. It was somewhat humorous indeed, as Harry was the least threatening person ever and wouldn’t hurt a fly.

I sat down quietly and began to pick at my food. Thankfully no one made a big fuss about my sudden exit, probably pinning it down to needing to go relieve myself not because I’d been rejected by my fiancé.

“Are you okay? You look a little upset.” Louis asked in a quiet voice, his hand resting on the back of my chair. I glance at him surprised that he’d noticed. I snuck a glance at Zayn and noted he was simply laughing along at what Harry was gesturing at animatedly. I turned back toward Louis.

“I’m fine, thanks.” I replied and he watched me for a moment longer before seemingly accepting my answer and turned his gaze back to his food, shifting it around with his fork. I suddenly came to a realisation that Louis had taken more notice of me tonight, both physically and emotionally than Zayn had all day.

The dinner continued on as though nothing had been disrupted, the usual flourish of conversation and laughter, most of the latter coming from Niall, who’s laugh was seemingly infectious, even making me smile. Things almost went back to normal, _how they were before,_ with the largely noticeable exception that Zayn still barely glanced my way. It was this realisation that caused the smile Niall had conjured to slide from my lips.

 _No matter how much I tried,_ things weren’t how they used to be. Once upon a time Zayn would be rubbing my knee as he listened to whatever was being said, an unconscious habit of his. Or he’d wait for a lull in conversation and lean over to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. It seemed like eternities ago, not mere months before now.

I glanced downward at my plate, abandoning any feeble attempts at eating, setting my fork aside. I merely stared at my food as though if I concentrated on my plate enough, it’s contents would disappear into thin air. The conversation continued on around me, as I was absorbed into my own little world. I was so caught up in my absent train of thought and disappointment in Zayn’s lack of interest that I didn’t notice a hand sneaking away from the table and under the table cloth until a warm palm closed around the ridge of my knee causing me to jump.

My heart stammered at this invasion, and I glanced over at Zayn, wondering if he’d changed his mind and decided to play along. However I wasn’t met with a shit eating grin, or heated amber eyes. No, my fiancé was merely listening intently as Sophia told the table about her upcoming university exams. And that was when I realised…the hand on my leg was a left hand on a right knee, not a right one on my left knee.

_It wasn’t Zayn’s hand, it was Louis’._

This realisation sped up my heartbeat even more; to the point I thought it was going to explode from my chest.

Louis’ hand trailed teasingly up my thigh, leaving crescent shaped dents on the skin he had scraped along. His movements were hidden by the tablecloth dangling over the edge of the large table but the twisted smirk adorning his lips informed me he knew exactly what he was doing. His gaze flickered to meet mine, a twinkle in his devious blue eyes.

 _Yes,_ he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

The nerve of him, especially considering Zayn was sitting right there. _I couldn’t encourage him,_ no matter how my insides had heated at the mere brush of his rough finger pad on my milky thigh. I conspicuously slid my left hand under the table and attempted to loosen his grip on the inside of my thigh. His eyes challenged me, daring me to scream out and reveal what he was doing in the presence of our friends and my fiancé. My hand was suddenly encased in the same hand that had been on my thigh moments before, fingers encasing around the space between my thumb and forefinger. His thumb rubbed the skin on top of my hand, creating teasing circles of electricity that shot right through my veins.

It was as though he’d found a magic switch without trying, a weakness I wasn’t aware existed. The tension left my hand and soon it lay abandoned upon my thigh as Louis’ hand continued it’s journey northward.

I found myself biting my lip in a failed attempt to stop myself moaning out at the feeling of touch on my sensitive skin. I was so consciously aware of the fact that I couldn’t show pleasure in present company that it made it even more difficult to hide it. I jerked suddenly when Louis’ hand applied pressure to a ticklish part on my thigh. Harry’s brow furrowed as he noticed my movement from across the table.

“Are you okay, Pez?” He asked with a concerned frown upon his features. Liam and Zayn both turned upon hearing Harry’s question. Sophia, Barbara and Niall were still heavily involved in their conversation, naively unaware of my embarrassing predicament.

“Oh I’m fine!” I exclaimed hastily, a flush rising to my cheeks. “Just a chill down my spine.” I added, my gaze flickering around the table. Harry regarded me for a moment longer before seemingly accepting my excuse and digging back into his meal. Zayn followed suit, but Liam’s gaze lingered on mine for a few moments longer as the conversation rose again. I avoided Liam’s sceptical eyes, finding my gaze meeting Louis’. He was smirking even wider, like a cat that caught the cannery. I merely glared at him before turning to face the rest of the table.

“Everyone ready for dessert?” I queried, managing to raise my volume enough that everyone heard me. There was a general consensus that everyone was ready for the next course with the exception of Harry who was still finishing his food with messy huge bites and Louis, who was pouting that I wasn’t playing along with his games. With this I stood up abruptly so Louis had no chance of tightening his grip on me and his hand ended up banging the wooden side of his chair. He muttered a curse and shot me an equally heated glare.

I fled to the kitchen, needing to regain my control and stop the flaming heat that riddled my body. I headed to the fridge and pulled it open in a search of the chocolate mousse cake Sophia had brought along. I grab the box, shoving my body between the fridge and its opening in an attempt to stop the door slamming before I can remove the cake from the shelf. It wasn’t until the fridge door shut that I noticed Liam was leaning against the counter, watching my movements. I jumped in surprise, my heart hammering in my chest.

“Liam! I didn’t see you there!” I exclaimed with a nervous laugh, setting the cake box on the bench beside him. He merely shot me a warm grin.

“Sorry, thought I’d help you get the bowels down. Zayn must have forgotten how much of a short-ass you are.” He replied amused by my shock.

“He seems to be forgetting a lot lately.” I mumbled more to myself than anything. Liam must have heard my comment because he let out a low sigh as her moved over to the cupboard on the other side of the island bench where Zayn kept his bowels.

“I know I shouldn’t get involved in your relationship but I think you really need to tell Zayn what you’re feeling. Despite being a very emotionally involved person he tends to overlook things.” Liam said softly, setting the bowels beside the cake which was now removed from the container and on a serving plate.

I know Liam was making sense, but I couldn’t help but shake my head at his response. It shouldn’t be my job to make things obvious. I mean it wasn’t as though I was angry because of some small issue but because he didn’t want a certain component of our relationship anymore. It should be pretty evident our relationship had changed.

“I wish it was that simple. But this isn’t really something that would be resolved so easily.” I commented dully, pausing to glance over at Zayn’s bandmate. Liam and I hadn’t been the closest in the past, mostly due to the fact that Danielle had monopolised his time a lot and both Eleanor and Danielle didn’t really like me as much. However now that Sophia was around, I felt a little less uncomfortable in speaking to him, as though I wouldn’t get eye daggers for daring to strike up conversation with someone that wasn’t my fiancé.

“Well if you need someone to talk to I’m here. I know I’m Zayn’s close friend but I swear I’d keep it quiet.” Liam offered pulling the forks out of the draw. I couldn’t help but be touched by his thoughtfulness.

“Thank you.” I smiled at him before we grabbed our respective items and headed back to the dining room without another word. The table was filled with laughter as Sophia and Zayn cleared plates, the former smiling at me as they passed us into the kitchen. Zayn was still on planet Jupiter, ignoring my existence.

Niall was the most excited by the appearance of chocolate, literally jumping up to grab the first bowel and serving himself. Barbara groaned at her boyfriend’s greediness, but smiled when he sweetly handed the first serving to her and getting himself another one. Soon we were all sitting down and eating our cake, revelling in the smooth taste of chocolate mousse. I was thankful Louis’ hand didn’t sneak under the table again.

Conversation continued once more, Barbara telling a story to Harry about a photo-shoot she and Cara had worked on recently. By the end of dessert, everyone was full and content.

“Hey Perrie are you staying here tonight?” Niall asked suddenly. “Because if you’re not I can give you a lift home.” He offered and I glanced at Zayn who seemed to be in whatever temper tantrum he’s been absorbed in all evening.

“I will be heading home.” I decided and Zayn glanced at me for a moment, seemingly shocked that I’d optionally given up the chance to spend time with him. _Yeah, how does that feel?_ I cannot help but be bitterly amused as he glares and stands up; grumbling as he heads to the kitchen probably to whine to Liam under the guise of helping Sophia and him clean dishes.

“I can take her home, it’s less out of my way than yours Nialler and you have to go to Barbara’s anyway.” Louis coolly offered and I turned back to Niall.

“Louis is right Niall, if it’s alright with him I’ll just get a lift from Louis. Wouldn’t want to interrupt Halvin car sex, would I?” I replied cheekily and Niall laughed at the use of his and Barbara’s couple name. Barbara heard my comment and rolled her eyes playfully, pulling away from her conversation with Harry.

“He wishes he’d get Halvin car sex.” Barbara commented dryly and we all laughed at Niall’s dejected expression at this. Zayn, Liam and Sophia returned from washing the dishes. Despite my casual acceptance of Louis’ offer, I felt my stomach stir nervously at the concept of being alone with Louis after what happened at dinner.

I couldn’t help but feel a tad guilty as I snuck a glance in Zayn’s direction. I know he was annoyed at me for some reason but I just didn’t have the energy to stay tonight and try to convince him to get out of this mood and give me some of the attention I desired. _I shouldn’t have to._ Zayn made his choice when he chose to invite his friends over instead of having a private night together for once. He had no right to be disappointed in my choices when he’d already let me down several times on this front.

We all began to get ready to head our separate ways. I ascended the stairs to grab my things, making sure I had everything packed in case I didn’t come back to Zayn’s before my flight in two days’ time. As I shoved my cosmetics case into my overnight bag, the door swung open and I glanced up to see Zayn’s reflection in the mirror, observing me from the doorway.

“Babe, you don’t have to go tonight.” He murmured softly, sounding a little deflated. He was obviously over his earlier frustration at my randy actions, seeming more relenting than anything.

“It’s fine Zayn, it’s not out of Louis’ way anyway.” I replied, busying myself with the zipper of my bag. I heard Zayn sigh, and his footsteps approached me, padding softly against the sandy coloured carpet. I turned just in time to meet his hazel-brown eyes, which glanced at me in a manner which I deemed unreadable. I couldn’t quite tell what was going on in Zayn’s mind lately and now was no exception.

“I’d rather you stay.” He retorted appearing a little frustrated with my lack of compliance. I shook my head, feeling equally annoyed with his behaviour as he appeared to be by mine.

“You’re not listening!” I exclaimed, my voice raising a little, slinging the strap of my handbag over my shoulder. “I can’t stay here when you are like this! One minute you can’t get away from me quick enough, the next it’s like I’m being outrageous in thinking you don’t give a shit!” I gazed up with him, my eyes watering with the utter exhausting notion that I had to vocalise this for him to understand why I couldn’t be around him right now. Zayn’s eyes turned steely.

“Fine, leave! But you sure as hell aren’t getting in that car with Louis.” He shot back and I felt myself gape at his response. What was he implying now? That I couldn’t be trusted alone in a car with his bandmate? _Was Zayn…jealous?_

Now that was utterly ridiculous.

Zayn was my fiancé.

Louis was supposedly his friend.

Did Zayn know about the peep shows? What Louis did at dinner? Was that why he’d been acting so weird? I felt guilt course through my veins at this notion. However I reasoned with myself that Zayn wouldn’t know unless Louis had told him about it himself and I highly doubted he would based on the enjoyment he appeared to get from it.

“What?!” I asked utter shock upon my features at Zayn’s demand. My fiancé merely gazed back at me, eyes darker than usual.

“I see the way he looks at you.” He replied, in a volume that implies he is talking to himself than to me. _“I don’t like it.”_ I shook my head in utter disgust.

“Look, I don’t get what little phase you’re going through right now but it’s clear you need some time to get your sanity back. Because you’re beginning to sound incredibly paranoid for absolutely no reason.” I snapped, contemplating if I was lying to him by implying that there was absolutely no sexual tension between Louis and I. It had never been voiced, nor physically acted upon until tonight, but I was aware it existed. However, it wouldn’t serve Zayn’s jealous mind well right now to hear anything other than an utter denial of his accusation.

I grabbed the handle of my duffle bag and pushed past Zayn, heading back toward the stairs. Fortunately it appeared Louis hadn’t heard Zayn and I’s little disagreement, or at least did well in hiding it if he did, as he sat in the lounge room waiting for me. He glanced upward upon noticing my reappearance.

“I’m ready to go.” I exclaimed, a bright smile on my face despite my building nerves. He grinned back, rising from the sofa. He didn’t mention Zayn not coming back down and I was thankful for that. We headed toward the door and wordlessly Louis took my heavier duffle bag in his grip. I smiled at him in appreciation.

It was pitch black outside, with the exception of the porch light and the flashing light signalling Louis had just unlocked his car. He opened the passenger side for me before heading to the back to dump my bag. As I climbed into the vehicle, I felt my phone vibrate. The driver’s side door opened and Louis got in, buckling his seatbelt as I checked the message I’d just received.

_**Zayn <3:** Look, I overreacted, but be careful Perrie. I’ll see you tomorrow. X_

I couldn’t help but smile at the message, thankful that Zayn sounded a little less irrational. I typed a short goodnight message before putting my phone away again and leaning back in the leather seat, watching the headlights as they pulled out of Zayn’s driveway and the city lights begun to pass by the windows. A brief silence fell between us until we turned out of Zayn’s street. My nerves were at boiling point now. I didn’t know whether I should mention what had occurred earlier, or simply pretend it was a lapse in Louis’ self-control and my reluctant acceptance.

“Do you need to pick up anything before we drive to yours?” Louis asked, not glancing away from the stop light he was waiting for to turn green.

“Nope, I’m all set.” I replied. “Thank you for doing this, I owe you one.” I added, smiling over at him. The light turned green and he accelerated before sparing me a glance. I realised how implicative my statement was and flushed, glancing away from him.

“You do, don’t you? Two counts now.” He shoots back and I can almost hear the wicked smirk dancing upon his lips. _Okay, so he was going to bring that up._ I knew exactly what he was implying.

“That never happened.” I snapped, flicking my eyes back to glare at him. He was staring ahead but he wasn’t smiling anymore.

“I believe it did Perrie, and I don’t think pretending that it didn’t happened will change the fact we both know you enjoyed it.” His tone was biting and I scoffed, beginning to regret accepting Louis’ offer for a ride home. Despite my discomfort about Zayn’s actions, I rather spend a night with an icy Zayn (and get mid-sleep cuddles) than be stuck in a car confronting a troubling aspect of my life I’d been avoiding for a while.

I was aware of Louis’ voyeuristic tendencies and yet I hadn’t put a stop to them. I had let Louis’ hand wander under the table when I could have easily informed Zayn of what Louis was doing, like any respectable girl in my situation would have. Instead I’d let myself be so caught up in my dramas with Zayn that I’d let myself overlook the other bomb about to drop in my life.

_Who screwed the pooch this time?_

_Oh yes, you did Perrie._

“Ah, here we are!” Louis exclaimed gleefully as we pull into my driveway. I try not to overthink the fact he knew the way to my house despite having only been here twice. I was thankful though as it meant I was moments away from being free of Louis’ company and the uncomfortable territory our conversation had gone into. The momentary silence was painful enough.

“Well…” I trailed off, somewhat uncomfortable. The atmosphere between us was heavy with implications and the awkwardness of what Louis had implied.

“Come on then.” He grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt and jumping out. “I’ll walk you to your door.” He added before shutting the driver’s side and moving to grab my bags. I paused once more, evaluating the situation, nervous butterflies in my stomach. I slowly undid my own seatbelt before opening the passenger door and climbing out of the car, walking up the pathway behind Louis with my handbag in my grip.

Louis paused when we got to my front porch and watched me catch up. Under the sensor light, the shadows of his features looked even more sinister and I wondered if I was catching a dosage of Zayn’s paranoia. Louis wasn’t a bad person, cheeky and arrogant yes, but not a horrible human being.

He glanced downward as I fiddled with my keys, trying to find the right one for the front door.

“Look, I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable.” Louis began and I froze in my movements, meeting his gaze after a silent moment. He looked genuine enough; any hint of a teasing smirk now vanished from his face. “It’s been a rough few months since El and I broke up and I guess I got carried away."

I can’t help but gnaw down on my lower lip as I regard his answer. "It’s not okay but I understand. I didn’t exactly discourage you either.” I managed a small smile as he grinned at me, thankful I accepted his attempt at an apology.

“To be honest, I’ve missed getting to talk to you. You haven’t been visiting Zayn on tour as much and I kinda was lost without our comedy movie marathons.” Louis admitted, scratching at his forehead with his free hand. He looks so endearing I can’t help melt a little.

“Well Zayn and I haven’t really been going too well lately either.” I admitted before I really thought about it and Louis didn’t look surprised by confession. _Was it that obvious things were heading south?_

“He’s an idiot.” Louis informed me and I snorted, shaking my head.

“I don’t think it’s that, I think it’s more he isn’t quite…interested anymore.” I felt a little uncomfortable discussing my relationship with Louis, especially since our recent tension. Louis shook his head at my response.

“ _No he is an idiot._ If I had you, I wouldn’t spend a single night without letting you know how much I wanted you. Again and again.” The implication of Louis words caused me to shiver and I bit my lip.

“You shouldn’t say th-.” My sentence was cut off by Louis kissing me fiercely. His hands cupped my cheeks and pulled me closer with a strength I hadn’t witnessed from him before. My mind was a flurry of different thoughts and emotions, but my body responded instinctively to his kiss, melting against him. One of his hands came down to grab my waist and he pulled back from the kiss for a moment to rest his head against mine.

“I’ve wanted to do that for _so fucking long_.” He whispered, still slightly out of breath from our kiss. His words caused my heart to flutter, but my mind had begun to catch up with the implications of what had happened.

“I can’t do this…Zayn and I are t-.” He cut me off again with a kiss, moving me back until my back met the rendered wall of my entryway. His kiss was rougher than it was before and he nipped my lip before pulling back.

“Tell me you don’t want this. _Fuck Zayn, what do you feel?_ ” His question, though simply put had a complicated answer. If I disregarded Zayn from the equation than all I’d want was to have Louis buried deep inside me. But I couldn’t disregard Zayn. He was my fiancé. “If even a fraction of you wants this, I will fuck you so far against this wall you won’t be able to walk straight for a week.” Louis’ filthy promise broke something inside of me. Something I’d had bubbled up for so long. I glanced up at him with wide eyes.

“What else would you do?” I asked, my lips parted slightly. His eyes darkened as he realized I was playing along.

“I’d push you against your bathroom mirror and fuck you so hard you’ll never think of teasing me with those little strip shows again.” _He knew that I knew._ The knowledge we shared such a dirty secret aroused me and I could help but moan a little. He leaned down and his lips brushed one of my cheeks. “I’ll tie you to your mattress and fuck that lovely sounding mouth of yours until you beg me to be inside your cunt.” He lips moved to my other cheek, placing another kiss on them. He leaned toward’s my ear. “I’ll fuck you so hard that when Zayn fucks you, _you’ll only want to scream my name._ ” This dark promise had me come undone and I pulled his head toward’s me, slamming my lips against his. He gripped my hips and lifted me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding against the friction of his pants. He groaned at the feeling. “You filthy minx."

"Fuck me Tomlinson.” Louis grinned cheekily.

“Oh I definitely will.” He reached back and opened my front door and I unwrapped myself from around him. I led him through the house and towards my bedroom, my legs shaking in anticipation as my morals took a vacation. I couldn’t even thing of Zayn right know, my mind was full of _Louis._ His lips, his hair, his teeth and his hands, all the possibilities had me tingling.

When we reached my bedroom, he slammed the door behind us and shoved me against it, pulling me back up onto his waist. He made quick work of his fly and shoved my knickers aside. I was thanking the gods that I’d put on a skirt instead of my comfortable tracksuit pants.

“Sorry about the lack of fanfare, but I need to be inside of you now.” His husky whisper caused me to whimper and grinded against him. His cock sprang out from his boxers and I eyed it greedily. It was thicker than Zayn’s, a fact that made me wetter. He pumped his cock, eyes focused on me as he pushed his entire length inside of me. We moaned at the feeling and took no time to start thrusting, his body pushing so hard against mine that I slammed against the door. I knew I’d bruise from the rough treatment, but I didn’t care. _I needed it._ “I’ve imagined this Pez, how tight you’d feel.” He groaned into my ear and I moaned at this.

“How long?” I asked, morbidly curious.

“Since I saw you on set. If I knew you’d be so wet and tight and urg-.” Louis grunts as he meets a particularly pleasing spot. “-I’d have fucked you right there and then, in front of all of them."

His filthy talk pushes me over the edge as the sensation of his cock, the friction against my clit and the utter filthiness of it all causes me climax to come and I throw my head back, moaning. Louis grabs onto my neck harshly, and I look down to see him watching me with dark eyes. I can’t see the blues of his iris’, its as though they’d been overtaken by his dilated pupils. My look seems to send him over the edge and he comes inside of me with a grunt. "Fuck.” He groans.

“Fuck indeed.” I manage in a post-orgasmic bliss. We simply remain frozen for a few moments, trying to catch our breath as he lets me down. I worry that he is beginning to feel guilty now that he has come, the knowledge of what he’s done truly impacting on us. His hand still remains on my neck and looks at me with an indescribable look.

“Where do you keep your scarves?” He asks and I breath shakily at the implication, all caution thrown to the wind, even if I knew I’d have to face my reality in the harsh light of day.

I finally felt _needed._


End file.
